Christmas at Capsule Corp
by hailstar
Summary: a surprise ending. pls R


Christmas at Capsule Corporation

It is Christmas day, and Goku sat outside his house with his youngest son Goten, who is only eight, reading a novel titled _A Spell for Camelot_. The story really enthralls Goten, as well as it would many young people with imaginations. They would be heading for West City as soon as the rest of their friends get here. Their friend Bulma, and her son Trunks, had invited them over to exchange gifts and have a wealthy dinner.

Just as they were ending the second chapter, a man who looked teenage landed his new 2033 CC Veykor (a/n: I made up the name) bye the pond. Yamcha stepped out, with Boar (a/n: I don't know how to spell it), and a portly pig named Oolong.

"Hey, guys," Goku said as he got up to shake hands with his friend.

"Sup," Yamcha replied.

"Alls ready then?"

"Yep. Krillon is already there. So is 18 and their kid. Let's go."

They all went in Yamcha's flying car, and were there in about fifteen minutes due to the extremely high speeds of the vehicle. Trunks was waiting to greet them, and planned to kick Goten because that's what little kids do.

"Hi!" Goku said as he met up with Bulma bye the door. "Hoe are ya?"

"I'm good," she said, "I'm good. You?"

"I'm doing well too. Sorry Chichi couldn't make it. She's sick. Gohan's watching her. Videl's over, and he's going to watch Christmas specials with her while Chichi's in bed." Goku said.

"Well that was nice of him. Well, come in, come in."

"C'mon Goten, let's go." They walked in just as Trunks was about to kick Goten. Goku heard him mutter, "Damn," but didn't say anything. "How's Vegeta?"

"He's doing fine, especially for him."

"That's good." Krillon walked up to Goku any they greeted each other. "How ya' been?"

"I've been fine," Krillon said. "How's the wife? Heard she's sick."

"She's doing okay."

"That's good. And your kids? I hope there's no more coming?"

"No, not for a long shot."

"Good." They walked into the kitchen and saw Vegeta watching a taped re-run of his favorite Patriots game.

"Hello," Goku said, and sat next to him. He scooted over so that there was space between them. "Okay then."

"He's just a little moody cause it's Christmas," Bulma said, "that's all."

"Oh." Goku said.

After everyone was settled, they started to exchange gifts. Goku got a miniature of the only person to really defeat him, which was when he was twelve, and a man named Jackie Chung had beat him in the World Martial Arts Tournament. A few years later, he'd found out that this man was really his old time master and friend Kame Roshi. He wasn't here today because he was spending his holidays in Hawaii, looking at hoola dancers.

He also got a new, green and purple uniform from Piccolo, expensive pens from Bulma, and a really big cookie from Yamcha which he was extremely grateful for. "Thanks, guys. You're the best.

Krillon got pens, a wig, a fake nose, elf ears, and another really big cookie. Piccolo got ear plugs, pens, a cookie (not as bid as the others), an orange uniform, a piccolo, and a few books for a fresh new month of reading. Goten got a cookie, pens, capsules for his own bicycle, toys, and mindless videogames. Trunks got the same thing except for the pens; he got a laptop computer instead. Oolong got rubber ducks to play with in the tub, and a cookie. That was all he asked for. Yamcha got pens, a gift certificate to Capsule Corp. and a sack of sensu beans.

After gifts were over, the children played with each other while the adults talked in the dining room. Goku had some important news to tell them, but he wanted the whole party to be there instead of just the adults. They talked about politics for awhile, and then about what kind of people they wanted to verse when the next World Martial Arts Tournament cane around.

Soon they were all settled, feasting on ham. Oolong didn't really respect eating his own kind, so he had a salad and turkey instead. Then goku told them the big news.

"Well guys," he said. "Chichi and I are… are going to have a baby."

The whole gang gagged on their food, laughed, and celebrated.

**The End**


End file.
